Theives and Warriors Kisame x OC
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Rated M for swearing and uhm not so fluffy fluff straneg girl gets swept from her own world and spit out into Naruto world. Meets and finds she has a thing for Kisame, controls a demon. Bad summary as usual .


The restless woman wandered through a lonely forest, overgrown with sickly weeds which seem to grab at her feet as she passes them. Around her are the remains of many trampled plant's and rotten tree's, some lying on their faces, some shattered to pieces. She can almost hear the wails of the souls trapped within each cold stone, lamenting their fates. At the opening of the forest is an ancient looking mausoleum which has been worn by the effects of untold years. A sinister looking gargoyle adorns the apex of its roof; its eyes seem to follow her as she walks past it, and its mouth gapes with sharp stone teeth. Searching up and down a map in her hands she looks around and then starts to run, running and running mud splashing all around her. Hitting and slurring her face imbedding its way into the cuts from branch's that had slapped at her cheeks in the ferocious wind, the dark forest's create an unknown labyrinth of lost hope for any unwary adventurer. The mysterious woman contemplates her situation again, how had she end up in this situation in the first place?

"god I hate forests! I really want to go home and have a nice hot shower" she mutters grudgingly. It was a simple reason with a complicated story entwined into it, Scratching at any memory of her past confused even the smartest of people.

A couple months ago a large and dangerous storm swept the valleys, opening the heavens and letting floods curse the streams and crack the mountain tops. An old scientist was sailing with one of the finest ships in the world with his dearest friend and captain of the fine vessel, trying to develop a new Jutsu at the time but it all went horribly wrong; the devise opened up a great and horrible portal on the torturous ocean. At the time the captain was by the hull while everyone was inside, in an attempt to save the ship she tried to seal the whirlpool but in the success was dragged inside of it as it locked up. When she awoke she found her self lying in a hospital bed with a nurse by her side, at first she thought she had died but in actual fact the portal truly led some where. After many questions they diagnosed her with memory loss, she can only viably remember some of what happened that night. Finding her self with no money, no clue of where she was and homeless; she found her self mostly walking around the country side making worth of any jobs she finds. This consequences her into finding a small and hidden village where she was given the job of catching fish at a large lake on a ravine to the north, getting there and back was the hard part supposedly. How wrong she was to question what the old man had told her either, she had been lost in the forest for hours now, no one around for miles to come. The young woman hears loud yelling close by and starts to head towards it until she finds her self in the midst's of a garden, flourished with many different plants there's a close yell making her head twists and look down from the tree branch she was perched on. A man is bickering with him self about a plant in front of him, throwing and grabbing at a watering can between both hands spilling the water with every powerful snatch. A simple cough stops their bickering and they look around and stop to see a pair of green and glowing eyes looking right at them from the dark tree top.

"Kakuzu-sama?" the strange plant like man questions squinting his eyes to try get a better look at the figure hiding, he backs up when a young woman drops out from the thrush with a map in her right hand.

"sorry to bother you…" she slowly speaks walking inch's closer then holding up the map and showing no weapons.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing anything but I need some directions" she pulls the map open fully and points at the large lake pointed on the map then looks up at him still staring.

"which way is this lake?" she softly questions looking around the luscious garden curiously, he points towards the thicket leading away from the forest and she smiles brightly.

"thank you, ah btw" she girl quirks stopping and walking over to the half black, half white, man and stopping to look at the precious looking flower in the already wet soil. She bends down and puts a finger into the soil then looks at her finger then at the man looking at her with utter confusion.

"yep…I think its had enough water" she chirps showing the muddy nail to him and smiling brightly before running away swiftly in the direction he had pointed out to her not a moment ago, she gives a short wave that he copies unsurely. They stare at her then down at the plant and there still waving hand in which they shake with surprise before he smirks with a triumphant grin.

"**told you so!**" he yells grabbing the watering can from his white hand and then trudging off away from the plant to do other things. Trudging through the forest she comes across the edge of the lake making her sigh with satisfaction, getting out her things she uses a water stepping Jutsu to go out onto the water and start fishing. After hours of catching and throwing back she gets what she wants and puts them in to 2 separate baskets and going back to shore, the sun had burst out from the grey clouds letting her have a peaceful walk after her ordeal. Passing by the garden the plant man had disappeared leaving the garden to enjoy the sunshine, she looks around silently before pushing through bushes carefully to leave.

[Akatsuki OVA]

Days later the entire Akatsuki walk through the forest towards an old city built into the cliff face, all confused to why they where here and at such a early time; especially all of them at once. The leader with fiery hair said nothing while leading them to the entrance to their quiet little village, stopping after being confronted by the blue haired women.

"okay everyone got a bag?" she chirps as they nod in worry, knowing what was about to happen; they nod and wait for a command.

"in the bags are lists of what we need, get moving Pein your with me" she smirks grabbing his arm and dragging him away down the street, everyone shakes their heads and go off in separate groups. After ages of searching shops everyone regroups to get snacks at the Dango bar, at the small restaurant a women sits nibbling delicately on one while chatting to a girl by her side. A slinked man stalks over and taps the women's friend with a greasy smirk making her jump in fright, the friend following after her with a still face looking between them.

[Woman's OVA]

They had been on a mission together and where now resting and chatting about silly things together, her friend had recently broken up with her boyfriend and she was cheering her up. Their peaceful lunch together was ruined by the approach of a snide man who seems to frighten her, standing up she stares at the couple one glaring musingly while her friend cowers nervously.

"thought you could escape me Alice-chan?" the man growls reaching out his hand and grabbing her wrist, Alice struggles and then claws making him wince and look at his cut hand. He goes to hit Alice but she's yanked out of the way by her friend quickly, she puts her arms up to block him with a calm stance and appearance.

"You want to get in my way??" the man snarls with a glare and a grin he raise's his fist but Alice pleads out.

"wait, please Markus-sama! Don't hit her" she whimpers as his fist slowly resides back down, Markus stares then looks her up and down.

"this is who told you I was no good for you? You listened to this skink?" he bellows with a laughter, a large group had stopped close by to watch the argument.

"can I ask you a question? Is it that your head is too big for your big fat body or is it that your big fat body is to small for your head?" the woman questions looking him up and down then grinning, the man becomes red and goes to hit her but she jumps out of the way and laughs.

"awww, are you too fat to move?" the man glares grabbing for his hips to find nothing there and he looks down, the woman laughs and he looks up with surprise to her waving a belt.

"I believe this is yours?" she questions walking slowly back to her friend and throwing it up and onto the roof above, she crosses her arms and looks at the man with a sweet smile.

"what's wrong? You don't look very high and mighty now…do you?" she sweetly giggles while Alice smiles with amusement, the man staring at her with shock. His eyes switch to Alice making her stop laughing, the group close by still watching it all without saying anything. Markus growls loudly and grabs Alice pulling her from where she stands and dragging her only to be stopped by the woman suddenly appearing in front of him.

"let go of Alice-san" she glares him down with her arms still crossed and her clothing flapping in the gentle breeze

"that was a demand not a suggestion" she calmly speaks opening her closed eyes when the dust fluttering by stops blowing at her face, her green eyes flashing tauntingly.

"why you!" Markus shouts letting Alive go and swinging his fist trying to hook her, only to be grabbed and twisted making him kneel on the ground.

"it's not nice to..." she twists further making him cringe and squeal

"…hit a Girl, didn't your mother ever teach you….That?" his plea's to be released become louder and more painful, she looks up with a smile at Alice as if blind to her bitter resolution.

She looks back down and twists further making him scream this time, she doesn't look at him with any remorse and continues.

"did you know…that if I twist your arm any further it'll snap and pop out of your skin?" she questions in a whisper leaning closer to his ear and breathing down his neck, Alice whimpers then taps her friend with distress.

"p-please stop" Alice pleads putting her hand on her shoulder taking her attention and then she looks at the group watching and eating Dango's for entertainment, she looks down at him still screaming and with a sigh she lets go making him thump to the ground.

"come near Alice-san again and you'll regret it" she calmly mumbles walking away with Alice leading behind looking back now and again, he stands up and stares before yelling profanities.

Alice and her friend stop near the group and turn, her green eyes pulsating.

"its not good to use your entire vocabulary in one sentence…Markus" her hand casually raises up and her fingers purse together in the air, in a click of a finger his pants and trousers drop so they flash the entire world making him yelp in horror and grab at his clothing. Alice bursts into laughter while her friend smiles and winks, she watches him running off and tripping over every time his pants fall.

"I don't think I could eat another Dango after seeing that" Alice mutters holding her unsettled stomach where as her friend picks up the Dango she had left and looks at it then goes a kind of green.

"I think I've been put off for life" she speaks queasily looking at the Dango as a euphemism, Alice nods taking water from her bag and drinking it.

"if he tries anything again tell me okay? Next time I'll tell him about this neat little fact I learnt while I was in a small tribe's village" Alice nods and gives her a cuddle before waving and running away leaving her friend by the Dango stand with the group behind her, with a soft breath she bites into the Dango with a shrug and a smile still on her lips.

"that was very skilful" one of the group members says getting her to turn her head, her eyes widen to the sight of the blue man and she bolts up pointing.

"K-Kisame-senpai?!" she blurts eyes widening further as he smiles back, embracing her into a cuddle in front of them all. She looks up at him after stepping backwards.

"I still feel small" she smirks staring up at Kisame in awe as if he were a giant, Kisame's eyes float down to her hands curiously.

"how's the fists?" he questions making her stop smiling and look down curiously, she looks at the fresh bandages.

"getting there still nips when it gets cold though" she smiles rubbing her arm with a peculiar laugh.

[Flash back - short for girl]

A couple of weeks earlier in the main city; walking out from the door of an old building she find her self in the small courtyard alone staring at the bark of the tree, any people walking by leave quickly as she glare's at the tree. [they all must think I'm off my rocker…] she wonders clenching her fists and her sharp glare becomes fixated to the tree after glancing at the white cartilage appearing on her knuckles, without thinking much about it her eye's shift back and forth until her arm raise's up and swipes down on the bark. She punch's several times ignoring the pain chewing and swelling up in every muscle in her arms and body, tears rise but never daring to fall from her lids.

[Ova - Kisame]

Kisame walked through the dull city after his partner had went to retrieve his mail, heading back to his hotel to collect their things. He noticed a large group of 2 or 3 people at a corner looking at something so he quickens his pace to investigate. Eye's widening when Kisame see what interest in question was doing, shooing the audience off with a glare he gradually walk over to the figure pummelling the defenceless tree.

"what the hell are you doing?" Kisame bluntly points out which didn't help the situation as she punch's the tree over and over again; harder and harder. Grabbing her Kisame try to pull her away from the tree, she tremble's in his arms severally before she bursts out off Kisame's arms trying to control the quivering. Kisame gasps watching the brutish women raise her fist in an attempt to smack the tree once again but grabs her off again and end up having to restrain her as she uncontrollably rages on and on with the little energy and might she had left.

"Let me go!" she shouts still struggles angrily, kicking and punching at him to no avail as Kisame keeps an iron grip over her body so she can't escape his arm lock again.

"what the hell makes you think I'm going to let you start punching your hand to oblivion. Do you think it will make anything any better anyway?" Kisame suddenly outbursts loudly making her struggling stop, but Kisame wasn't an idiot and doesn't let her go.

"it's my fault…" the woman mutters behind heavy breaths, Kisame lets go of her loosely enough that she was able to spins around and start squeezing herself into him and bury her head into Kisame's chest.

Taking the tall shark off guard, he becomes confused to the brink of wanting to call for help but he stands there like a rabbit in head lights silently as she breaks down into muffle sobs into his torso.

"it's my fault, I'm an idiot…a stupid useless idiot" she repeats several times before Kisame finally find him self and put his large hands onto her back and rubs in a circular motion gently.

"what did you do?" Kisame questions looking down at the small woman, her sobbing still muffled. she sniffles rising her head so she can be heard.

"I knew something horrible was going to happen…but I ignored my self and now my friend's in hospital" her chokes on her sobbing which becoming louder as she muffles back into his black cloak, trying not to sound like a dying cat on hellium. Kisame stares in utter confusion at what's playing out, but doesn't want to upset her more; the bulky shark begins to act as if he knows what's happening to comfort her.

"is that all? If I saw that I would never of said anything either" Kisame softly reasons as her sobs weaken until the only thing heard is her gasping, hic-up like breath's and soft sniffling.

"if people saw you crying they would think you where a huge cry baby" Kisame sarcastically mentions looking at the empty landscape surrounding them, the women's body still quivering as she just leans into Kisame listening quietly for a moment more. The woman keeps her head looks down at their feet; Kisame's feet being superiorly larger as she tries to wipe away her tears with the back of her hands. when she finally rises her head tears still pursue to roll down her cheeks, some dry and some still fresh. She looks at her knuckles; bludgeoned brutally from the punching, the small but thin women tries to flex her fingers but winces at the pain starting to set in. Taking her by the wrist Kisame look at it, tearing a part of cloth from his Kunai pouch and wrapping it tightly around her wounded knuckles to stop the bleeding.

"that will stop it until you get to the medical ward" Kisame looks at her not budging from being close to him he catches on to what she's thinking about and offers his hand that she almost instantly takes to his surprise. Her small hand almost disappearing into his. Kisame concentrating closely on the gradual grips around his finger's that tighten as they walking silently down the street.

"t-thank you uhm…" the woman starts to blush and twist her toes on the floor at the front of the hospital, Kisame rubs his head slightly dim to the situation.

"you never told me your name senpai" she puts a finger on her bottom lip and pouting up at the shark making his weird colour darken across his cheek bone. trying to keep composure he coughs and tries to avert from looking down at the smaller figure any longer.

"Hoshigaki Kisame" Kisame stutters and she tilts her head as she release's a small smile at him.

"Kisame-senpai….that's a cute name" the girl giggles causing Kisame to go a completely silly colour, Before she can speak another word he turns to swiftly run down the street away from her. Slamming past his calling partner as he goes and almost knocking him off his feet, she watches as he disappears into the bustling indigo lights and crowded streets.

[Flash back ends]

She find her self sitting next to the large group chatting and then looking back up at the weird guy with blue skin, the moment she looked at him his head turns away in the opposite direction.

"what are your names anyway, I know this is Kisame-senpai" my eye stays on Kisame, while they talk and blabber.

"Well I'm Deidara, un" Blonde speaks first then the man with the red eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi" he speaks quietly and calmly, most likely bored for some reason.

"Kakuzu and Hidan" a man with white slicked back hair and purple eyes speaks and then a man with a mask covering his mouth, the blue guy seemed to stay quiet but she just ignored it and smiled and nodded.

"My names Konan and this is Pein" a women with blue hair speaks and pointing at the hunk of metal attached to a man with orange hair beside her.

"so what's your name?" they question emotionlessly as they look at Kisame before shifting the stare at her.

"Zephaniah Levina" she chirps casually while anime tear drops run down their heads as they laugh awkwardly.

"that's a really long name, un" there's a weird noise close by and they turn to see a plant coming u from the ground followed by a man chasing after it and tripping over.

"Tobi is back!" the orange swirl yells plodding down and then looks at Levina, her eyes seem fixed to the plant coming up rather than him.

"you again? How's that flower going?" she questions as the bi polar plant comes over and sits next to her, golden eyes glistening at her.

"**fine**" he evilly smirks looking her up and down curiously, everyone looking at her sitting between Kisame and now the new arrival.

"You know him?" Kisame questions with a secret glare when they aren't looking, Levina nods then looks at the plant who has about her height if not a little taller.

"met him while I was on a mission" the women smiles cheerily before getting up and stretching, her hand slides into her pocket and then she looks around.

"well anyway it was nice to see you again Kisame-senpai, everyone else" Levina stretches out a map and looks at it before showing it to Kisame to look at.

"where's the closest apartment complex's?" she questions as Kisame points at it confused, then looking at her again.

"if you live close to here then I may as well stay, better than being on my own again" Levina smiles peering where he had pointed then folding it up and pocketing it, the sound of scrapping metal is heard from above as the belt comes flying at Levina and lands in her arms. Wire shines in the sunlight wrapped around the belt and her hand, making it look like it is floating down.

"well bye, enjoy the rest of your day" Levina smiles hopping away and disappearing around the corner, leaving the group alone.

Training for the whole week became a lonely but thrilling chore, Levina hadn't been around anyone the past week nor had she went to eat in the city for some time. Falling back onto the grass to rest, Levina lie counting the clouds and seeing how many she could imagine look like things. Rolling onto her side the grass tickles at her cheek and nose making Levina sneeze gently, after 15 minutes of lazing she decides to move along and look around her. Levina had given up and perched on a branch that sticks out of a large tree for another rest, it's cold but well lit around her. Something flutter's by in the wind attracting her attention, standing up she follow it ending up in a large grassy area with the wind gently shuffling the grass all at once like a Mexican wave. Finding insisted to spin around in the sun and roll about on the grass to release locked up energy, Levina stands with the wind and oak pine scent blowing through her hair. Closing her eye's Levina finds herself dozing off under the heat, she's rudely awakened to the shouting of men that hover over looking at her. Finding her scrambled thought's she sit up and look at them standing around her.

"what's a woman doing out here…" one says to another as she stands up and stretches, they watch closely.

"I got lost, that's all" Levina looks around her as they laugh, amused by it all. Their laughs are rather taunting for some reason.

"how useless could you get?" the group retort still sniggering naively unknown to the repercussions of their actions towards her, Levina ignores them for a moment trying to get the dust off her outfit in a frustrated manner.

"I'm not useless" she mutters rolling her eye's in disbelief and then growling at the dirt stuck to her white shirt. She remembers her company and looks up at the rather freaked group, Levina stares for a moment then gives them all a large and toothy grin. Reluctantly Levina turns and starts to walk away forgetting about them, the group storm after her.

"where are you going?" the thieves call stopping her half way and blocking her path, she blinks then folds her arms.

"I'm hungry so food would be good…" Levina raises her eyebrow as they pull their daggers and go into attack stance.

"give us all of your stuff" the leader demands with a hand stretched out, Levina shakes her head.

"troublesome" Levina runs towards them and kicks one into the air quickly sending him flying to a tree, she punches the other 2 in the faces and then steps on their heads.

"now if you excuse me" she smiles getting off of their heads and walking away, she can hear them shouting in the background.

Sometime after midnight, sometime just beyond Levina's sight there's someone reaching for her. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, up where the mountains meet the heavens above; out where the lightning splits the could swear that there's someone, somewhere, watching her resting; watching her through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood. She could feel his approach like the fire in my blood, then another person and another; several people where coming her way and fast.

"those thieves must still have a grudge…better not stick around" Levina gets up and looks around her cautiously, the heavy chakra's where surrounding her in the tree tops.

"hmmm…seems they want to play with me" Levina softly whispers through the wind, without hesitance she moves quickly, the strong presence's started to quicken and follow keeping around her in a circular formation. Looking around her and above shadows pounce from each tree to the other crossing over each other when needed, something pierce's her ears and she looks in front of her.

"holy!!" Levina yelps skidding to a stop inch's from running into a large cliff her pupils dilate to get used to the close and cold object.

Found trapped against a cliff face there was no escape, several powerful forces coming closer and closer but not coming into the clearing; taunting any senses Levina had until all she wanted was to feel the ground around my body quickly. Black coats hide in the shadows with the shimmer of their red symbols portrayed by the fire casting all of their silhouettes, a familiar voice seeps out through the awkward silence, frozen without any acknowledgement of presence close by Levina stares up at the top of the cliff before turning around but still hinged to the spot

"we've been watching you for some time…your power would be helpful in our organisation" a hidden women speaks up looking at Levina before her. Her bright green eyes peering back through the darkness, betraying the formula of any natural eyes this time, digging into their souls and searching for something deep inside.

"oh really? And what if I don't want to…" Levina calmly replies flicking her elusive green eyes around the dark area.

"wouldn't you rather stay in a warm room with Kisame-san?" a voice questions in the distance, Levina's eyes squint and she grabs her sword.

"what did you do to Kisame-senpai!" she snaps sliding it up from its seethe and waiting for a reply.

"he's part of our organisation…un" another voice yells causing Levina to relax and let go of the sword's handle, it slots back down and she straightens up folding her arms again.

"save your breath I don't just ~join~ groups…but if Kisame-senpai is with you…" Levina starts looking around her with a small glint of hope in her eyes, a figure shifts and comes out of the darkness. Kisame stares at her with his black cloak on and his sword on his back, Levina smiles at him then looks around her as the rest come into the line light.

Short breaths part her lungs and her eyes close for a moment before she gives in to the demands and strides over slowly.

"so uh…what 'exactly' does this organisation do?" Levina questions walking softly beside Tobi and Zetsu on either side, Tobi jumps around randomly with small twirls like a school girl making her laugh.

"mostly information, bounty and spying missions" Tobi yelps before walking right into a tree.

"Tobi-senpai! Are you okay?" Levina calls running over and looking at him while he rubs his mask and then nods before grabbing her into a cuddle.

"thank you for worrying about Tobi!" Levina smiles gently before walking away quickly with him to catch up with the rest who had run away quickly. Back at base Levina swiftly clumps everything into a room at the very end and darkest part of the hide out away from everyone else. Using a key she locks the door.

"I never knew our doors had a lock on them, un" Deidara stares at it with his eyebrow raised, she stays emotionless to us completely.

"it didn't, I added one to keep unwanted people out of the room" she shrugs and then puts the key in her pocket. In the living room Tobi shifts his head and looks up at her, everyone else just pile around and sit down on the chairs and other sofa's. Levina head tilts up with awe then her emotionless face shows a smile, before patting his shoulder, Tobi puts his chin on her lap and just stare's at her silently for a moment.

"well I need to go see the leader Bub-bye~" finally escaping them Levina finds her self confronted by the man with a plant growing out of his shoulders, Zetsu gives a toothy grin and Levina smile back before slipping past him and knocking on the leaders door.

"can't I get any piece around here? Come in!" the leader glares from the shadows but it loosens on seeing his guest.

"ah you're back. here's your uniform, nail polish hat and ring. Enjoy" Pein bluntly adds giving them to her then ushering her out of the room quickly.

Levina goes back to her bedroom, throwing everything on the bed and dropping onto it giving a large gasp of breath.

"this Akatsuki uniform is nice…but why is the under uniform so short?" It was a kind of Kimono that only came up to her knee's.

"feels like a corset...as long as it spits me out in the right places though. Guess I'll edit it so it's useful for my weapons at least…" pulling over a table Levina start stitching into it and create pockets and a leather shoulder cross over belt for her sword and other things to strap to and rest on. Cleaning and clearing the room everything she had brought was now neatly hidden away in secret panels in the room's walls and floor boards.

Knocking is sounded at the door and Kisame sticks his head in nervously, Levina had been prancing around in the kimono and cleaning, so all he could see was her butt sticking out from the other side of the bed.

"Levina-san you're going to be cooking tonight's meal with me" standing up she peer across the room and then stride over to see him, he looks down at her going a funny colour making Levina confused.

"Kisame-senpai come back!" looking down at the kimono, with worry then her eyes swim up to look at Deidara and Tobi.

"I don't think he likes me very much…" Deidara and Tobi just stand silently looking at Levina, going the same colour Kisame had been going if not a pink rather than purple.

"what's wrong with you people? Is there something on me?!" Tobi stares then sniggers and points childishly at me.

"Tobi see's boobies" Levina's head tilts and her green eyes become bright, Deidara now bright red and Tobi still pointing at her chest she strides over and raises her fist with teeth baring in anger at the perverts. Deidara grabs her wrist and pulls back shaking his head in horror with a pleading face.

"Tobi's just being silly aren't you! un " Tobi still hiding behind Deidara nods then runs off down the hall yelping leaving poor Deidara to fight off the raging beast.

"TRAITOR!!! Un!" Deidara yells still trying to block Levina's growing claws and biting jaws.

Deidara escapes and manages to shove the beast into the kitchen where Kisame is trying to cut something that looks like it's still squiggling around alive, he hadn't noticed Levina yet until she scooted up beside him and started watching.

"what are we cooking?" Kisame jumps and his strange colour reappears on his face, Levina ignores him and her arms slide in-between his; the small women take the knife off of him."uhm…s-soup Zephaniah-san" cutting through the now identified carrot from top to end quickly she slide it off the board into the pot and grab another one.

"just call me Levina-san, Kisame-senpai" Kisame peers down at the women uncertain before nodding and sliding away to peel the onions with his back to her.

"Kisame-senpai? You're a truthful person right?" Kisame thinks about it then nods his head but keeps his back to her the entire time, a sweat drop running down his head; he had just lied now.

"is there something wrong with my uniform?" his head turns and he looks Levina up and down before turning his head and staring up at the roof, she glances at the roof as well curiously to see what he is so interested in above him.

"I think it shows too much chest, and it's maybe a little short" Kisame stutters as Levina give a confused noise and then looks down at it followed by a squeak.

"what's wrong?" Kisame questions not daring to turn around, behind him Levina's hands where flailed a little and she sticks her fingers down her kimono.

"I think you're right it is too short, I just dropped some food down my front" she whimper in distress at the tomato juice sliding down.

"oh god it's gone into my cleavage" Kisame foolishly turns and looks; Kisame makes a strange huffing noise which then follows by a nose bleed. His grip on the knife he was using tense's, for the rest of the cooking and tray piling Levina leaves him to wheel it through while she walks to the kitchen door to go change. Food cover's every inch of Levina making her grumble, Zetsu from before stands on the other side of the door and looks down on her.

"**you smell delicious, you aren't for dinner are you?**"a even bigger grin than before is put on his face as he looks at the food all over her.

"nah that's the soup me and Kisame-senpai where cooking, hope you enjoy it…well bye" sliding past him Levina quickly scurry's down the hall and get into her original ninja clothes after a fast shower, luckily they hadn't given her a second kimono.

So Levina could wash the first one and comfortably walk around in her originals, Kisame sticks his head in again after everyone had finished.

"can you help me wash up?" Kisame questions as she nods and walks over, something seems on her mind.

"I think we should invest in aprons" Levina jokes with a soft giggle. "if only Kakuzu wasn't so money tight" Kisame states before they both laugh.

[morning]

Large yawns flow through Levina's room as she arise from her slumber and sits up, she does a few stretches before getting dressed and carrying her cloak under her arm. Levina steps out into the hallway, a shudder runs down her spine.

"whoa it's cold out here, makes my room seem like an oven" no one else had stirred just yet giving her alone time to do as she pleased for the first few minutes of the morning, standing behind the kitchen table. Levina use's a knife to slice up fish and throw them in to a pot to the side with boiled rice for a Bento sushi box. Making several Levina piles them up to the side before settling into a seat at the far end of the table, her chop sticks are broken in half and she start eating the first of her homemade sushi. Levina begins reading the newspaper with her mind sliding off into a trance on a certain article on a priceless diamond but is broken by the slam of a door and the noisy bickering of Hidan and Kakuzu stomping in.

"Kakuzu-san, shut up for *&^% sake. It was only a towel we can get more!" Hidan snaps and trudges into a seat opposite Levina and Kakuzu sits next to him still in angry mode.

"and that will cost money you idiot, I told you to do your stupid Jashin crap outside!" sooner or later everyone piles in and sits some where in the room, to start with they sat away from each other until someone ended up bundled together with an Akatsuki. While everyone shouted and ranted Levina just sat trying to stay in her own thoughts and read the memo, Kisame sat on one side of her while the Leader sat on her other side.

"when did you wake up Levina-san?" breaking out of the thoughts and looking to the leader she give a short pondered look before opening her mouth to answer.

"around about an hours earlier than everyone else I think" Leader looks at her with a questioning look.

"why wake up so early?" Pein asks with a raised eyebrow before looking at the breakfast he had and then at hers, a brief nod registers in his mind.

"I was making my food for the day" Levina points to a small bag on the counter top in a corner. Leader looks at Levina perplexed with a couple other people.

"what would you need food for, you're not on any missions?" Pein tries to coax her into spilling what she's hiding.

"no entire reasons behind it, I was going to go train in the woods all day" Levina calmly utters munching into another delicious looking piece of sushi.

Levina's room seemed dull until one of the panels was opened to reveal all the shiny weapons hidden delicately inside, her hand slides down the rows of mercenary arranged knives and other odd objects until she find a small bag and pocket knife. Inside Levina's closet she grabs a silver mask that covers most of her face expect for her lips and chin. "okay all set, better get moving then" gliding out her bedroom door and locking it safely. Levina strides into the room and slings her bag over her shoulder, the others giving her weird looks towards the strange get up. Leader gives an irritated look.

"you're not going alone are you?" Pein questions looking around to see no one with her, Levina raises an eyebrow.

"I've always trained alone…" Levina admits pulling a hood and cloak up over her self that hides any kind of describable apperance, Kakuzu picks up a bag that is very heavy to his surprise.

"you look like you're preparing for a day light robbery" he jokes before starting to truly think about what he had just said then remembers the diamond in the newspaper.

"you…you're not going after the Dragon Crest Crystal are you?" everyone's heads turn and stare at the woman now hidden completly featureless behind the black cloak and mask.

"that things worthless Kakuzu-senpai, besides I steal what belongs to me…that and I'm rich anyway" Levina softly whispers the last bit but the money hungry Kakuzu hears every word and creeps closer, with interest in his eyes he hides it when speaking though.

"what do you mean steal what belongs to you?" Kakuzu questions finally pushing the woman into talking clearer.

"I steal what's been stolen from me that's all" Levina shrugs Pein raises an eyebrow again, watching her getting ready.

"I don't believe you when you say you're just training" Konan butts in looking at her with suspicious eyes, a smile forms on the ninja's lips.

"stealing is my training, you can watch if you like" Levina calls throwing something at them, they catch it and look at it.

"I call it a spy-spy cam you can watch me without leaving your seats" Levina coolly smiles tapping a couple hidden buttons then grabbing the last of her supplies followed by the sound of a closing the door, the camera switches on to show her walking idly out of the base's confinements.

"where to train…going to need some where busy with plenty of people…lots of rafters, expensive objects…high security" Levina fumbles with the map while perched on a rock and looks about her self before looking back down.

"Hidden leaf village sounds like a fun place I'll see my friends while I'm there I guess" Levina cheerfully chants while folding it elegantly and quickly before zooming off through the forest. Pein stares at the screen before turning to Kisame and Itachi with a glint in his eye.

"go after her but don't get seen, why did I let that women go…" Pein grumbles to him self with a small scowl, both members nod then leave on their new mission. Levina bounds through the forest rather clumsily, stopping look at the sound to shouting bringing a smile to her face. Levina flies down onto a blonde and raven haired pair stealthily making them jump, both look into her green eyes with surprise.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun~" she yelps cheerily until they smile back rather happy, Naruto spins around and cuddles while Sasuke just smirks coolly at her.

"been some time, you owe me a Ramen! Kitten-sama!" Levina twitches slightly at the pet name but gets over it and cuddles Sasuke tightly, a large smile forming.

"stop sulking you'll get wrinkles" she chants pulling at his cheeks playfully until he smiles to get her to let go, her hand scuffing the back of his head.

"you still have a ducks ass on your head" Levina coo's making his face become flushed and rather tempered, she backs up and hides failingly behind Naruto whom is smaller. Akatsuki watch the screen in disbelief as their member, lovingly fondling Itachi's sibling and joking with the Fox demon; Kisame and Itachi walk in to see what's going on stopping in wide eyed shock.

"Kitten-san quit it you'll make Sakura-chan jealous" a new voice shouts out from the forest, Kisame boils at the sound of her nickname where as Itachi boils at how she is holding his brother. Kakashi steps out and looks the disguised ninja up and down then looks at her cloak, a small scowl forming.

"Kitten-san that cloak…" he starts before she pounce's him and wraps a hand around his mouth to shut him up, she leads him away swiftly while Naruto tries to help Sasuke gasp for air.

"it's not how it looks honest Kaka-kun hear me out" Levina coo's softly trying to soften his glare, winning with her innocent Uke pout.

"I don't know what everyone's talking about, I found this cloak that's why I'm here! I knew that you might know what's going on" Levina quickly states while Kakashi raises his single eyebrow, her lie worked as he sighs and puts out a hand.

"it's a cloak that belongs to a group called 'Akatsuki' one of which is Sasuke's older brother…Itachi Uchiha…it's best you don't wear that thing around here" Kakashi advises as Levina's eyes widen her head spinning back and forth from the young boy to Kakashi.

"no…no way REALLY!?" Levina almost bursts as everything she had just been told was thrown out and replaced with the words "Itachi's little brother" her eyebrow twitching and her lip being bitten while her nails dig into her thigh.

"Kitten-san did you hear what I just said…" Kakashi questions before watching her sky rocket with speed at Sasuke and grab him up into her arms into a bone crushing cuddle. Her face rubbing into his chest as they could swear hearts flew everywhere from her eyes and mouth along with steam, a sweat drop running down Kakashi, all of the Akatsuki and Naruto's heads. Itachi and Kisame now fuming like volcano's for their own reasons, Sasuke on the other hand seemed paralyzed by the squeezing. His body becoming limp in her arms and flops back when she finally stops her loving rampage on the helpless Uchiha, putting him down Naruto looks at him unsure of what to do while Levina starts unzipping her cloak. Kakashi eyes widen and he becomes red as he skips through his 'Icha Icha Paradise' then looks back with a nose bleed.

"maybe you should put that cloak back on…" Naruto gulps looking the women up and down her eyes looking at her self rather confused by the males reactions, shrugging she looks at them confused.

"why…and you said I shouldn't Kaka-kun" Levina coo's again as they stare at her losing their heads towards her rather tight outfit, a corset around Levina's torso that spits her out in all the right place's.

"you're showing a lot of…skin…" Sasuke had only just came too from his first confusion only to flop back down at the sight of the large busted women before him.

"too much skin? But I thought it looked cute" Levina says innocently pleads rising her bum up at Kakashi until he flops back against the tree behind him, Naruto walks over and shrugs before going his 'Sexy-no-Jutsu' turning into a naked women making the scene worse.

"this is how you should look~" a feminine Naruto winks and blows kisses while Levina nods and attempts to copy but fails

"like this?" Levina whines gently while Naruto shakes his head half heartedly.

"needs practise, Kitten-san" Kisame lies sprawled on the floor of the base with dizzy eyes and a nose bleed. Zetsu sits in the corner staring wildly with hunger where as everyone else stare without word at the naked Naruto woman; several nose bleeds forming. Transforming back Levina places her coat back on and zips it up, almost having to carry Kakashi as well as Sasuke on her shoulders.

"so anything different in the village?" Levina questions from under her mysterious veil to anyone who could manage to answer her after their ordeal.

"Gai's back in town…" Kakashi weakly mutters as Levina smiles happily, and bumps Sasuke back up her spine again.

"think you could protect me from him wanting to fight again? I swear that man wont leave me alone when I'm around" Levina complains at Kakashi becomes rather flirtatious and leans in closer.

"no man can leave you alone when you're around Kitten-san" Kakashi flirts with a obvious smile making her blush faintly from under her masks, there's a loud thundering sound in village.

"speaking of the man him self…here he comes with his group, Sakura's with him it would seem" Kakashi calmly says while Naruto runs to see his beloved Sakura, Sasuke mutters into Levina's ear.

"keep me away from the girls and I'll make sure Naruto doesn't remember that Ramen deal…" Sasuke shudders at the thought and grips tighter around her neck as they close in on the group, Ino and others are also with them.

"so many of you what's going on?" Levina looks about perplexed while everyone circle's and look at her, most of the girls glaring at her holding Sasuke.

"Chuunin's…did you ever do yours Kitten-san?" Gai yells loudly into he ear making her jolt behind Kakashi for a second.

"no I haven't…I've never been to any sort of Ninja thing like a…what's a 'Chuunin?' sounds like food" Levina pouts looking around all the younger Genin.

"do the Chuunin's with us!" Naruto yells loudly grabbing and pulling her to a house without her being able to say much else.

"then you'll be an official, maybe you'll even become a Chuunin…if you do really well you can become a Jounin! But I'll be the Hokage no doubt about it" Naruto childishly yells to Levina She starts to grow smalls mile but she stops and looks at them with realisation making them all abruptly stare.

"but I'm already a Jounin…I was offered a job as a 'kage some time ago but dropped the offer…" she stares at perplexed faces then a sweat tear runs down her face.

"y-you guys know I'm practically a sage….right? I do S ranked missions… a lot…" more sweat marks run down her face then she becomes rather annoyed, a deep sigh leaving her mouth.

"you're that strong….?" Sakura questions rather unoptimistic at her looks, she looks over at the pink haired girl then smiles.

"you guys really don't believe me…Lee-san how tough is your sensei?" Levina chimes over making him cheer and yell out about everything that makes Gai the greatest, the disguised ninja leans in closer while he rampages on.

"yeah well I beat Gai-senpai up in a minute flat" Levina sniggers before standing back up straight and looking at the panting boy in tight green clothing.

"thank you Lee-san" Levina smiles before walking off with Naruto staring at her as they walk with a pout, finally he blurts out what's on his mind.

"if you're so good then prove it" Naruto broadly states sticking his fists up and looking for a fight, Levina shakes her head then looks at Sasuke realising she's still holding him.

"pass your Chuunin then I'll think about it" Levina tease's with a smirk Sasuke and Naruto nod and mentally note their bet and new goal.

Later that night Levina perches high upon a bell tower staring down on the city silently looking down on everyone, small moths flutter around close by. She sits motionless like a gargoyle looking down on the small world, she looks around her then the Akatsuki's camera view is blocked by the bell shifting up to ring. When it goes back down she's gone from the spot without any warning or sign of movement, the camera suddenly moving with the moths following down and stopping on the woman perched lower down on a roof near a large piece of glass. Placing hands on the glass she looks down on the inside of the building and onto the objects lighten up below, a devious smile planting across her face. Holding up her hand away she speaks in an unknown language that summons a moth to her finger, gripping its body it becomes stiff and she starts slicing the glass with its wing. Easily she cuts a large circle out with it then the moth resurrects back to life again, slowly removing the glass Levina places it down gently on the roof and pokes her head in.

"you better be watching…" Levina murmurs to herself yet to the camera at the same time before pulling out dismantled objects to fiddle with, after a while she ties and hooks things to her self before getting completely through the window and looking down.

"if I die…eh who's going to know" she mutters to her self jumping down and free falling swiftly to the cold concrete below, her entire body stopping suddenly and bouncing to a halt.

"fooled you…" Levina childishly giggles looking straight at the camera with a happy smile, her hands stretch out and calls forth more moths at her disposable in a foreign language.

"Kesh-Kesh" Levina chants over as the moths flutter around and around the room, landing on something invisible in the area making it visible.

Levina purrs happily as she slips and slither around and between the now showing red lines down to the box, her gloves are ripped by a sudden talon of claw bursting out; her green eyes becoming brighter and brighter at the sight of the orb before her. Several moths land on her body and flap their wings softly as if watching her every move with care, slowly, slowly she cuts into the glass and pops the hole on both sides. Picking a stone from her bag Levina slides her arms and hands in either hole and start counting slowly under her breath, slapping the orb into one hand she replaces it with the stone equivalent and becomes statue and still. Nothing happens; no alarm and no commotion making her giggle in success. In a zip her wire slides quickly back up the room and out, without anything else she stashes everything away and runs quickly with her moths following swiftly in tow. Showing off to her viewers she spins and spirals through the buildings alleyways and out of the city while chuckling, standing by a canal as the sky breaks into dawn she sits and eats into her Sushi while surveying her prized orb with glee.

"perfect end to a mission…hugged mini Itachi got my crystal….bad points…gave everyone nose bleeds and accidentally told then of my capabilities" Levina grumbles putting the last of her sushi into her gob and closing her eyes after leaning into the grass.

[talking to your self is the first sign of insanity] a voice echo's in the darkness making her sit up and look around with confusion.

"who's there?" Levina calmly asks to the empty scenery, she couldn't sense anyone around her.

[These streets are filled with memories, both good for detected pain] the voice speaks again making her uneasy, something creeps up her body giving her horrible chills.

"who ever you are show your self" Levina speaks loudly while standing up and gripping her sword cautiously, nothing stirs and the voice that seamed to exist had faded.

"darn wind…" Levina mutters before hearing shouting in the distance, she runs towards it swiftly to find out what's going on.

Itachi stands on the canal water with Kisame by his side, standing against Kakashi and Gai in a kind of starting show down.

"what are those idiots doing here" Levina questions calmly while hiding in the bushes watching them talking and fighting each other, unsure of whether she should move in or stay put.

"what does a renegade ninja like you want in this village?" Kakashi questions with a dagger to Itachi's neck and looking at the raven haired teenager with his sharingan up.

"we didn't come here to start a war…" Itachi calmly replies turning to look at his attacker. Kisame raises his large sword then points it at Kakashi with a angry face, Kakashi holding a Kunai behind his back.

"I'll enjoy shaving you to death" Kisame snarks as Levina shudders and gives a short 'eww' under her breath.

"stop, Kisame. If you fight him head on, you will suffer unnecessary injuries" Itachi calmly states taking everyone by surprise, Levina nodding in the bushes at his smart idea.

"also, if we take too much time, more ninjas will arrive. Do not forget our purpose, you did not come here to get hurt" Itachi adds before looking around and waiting for them to drop their pursue towards them.

"then tell us that purpose of yours" Kakashi questions as his double disappears from the shark man to give him more room to relax from killing them.

"we just came to find something we're looking for" Itachi replies looking at Kakashi straight on, in the white haired mans eyes he knew all too well that they where looking for.

"something you're looking for?" Gai questions obviously unknown to the circumstance's around this, Levina hides in the bushes shaking her head and glaring madly at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Zephaniah Levina…." Itachi calmly starts as Kisame appears beside him opposite the 2 Leaf nin, Levina puts a hand to her face and blows into it before cursing lightly.

"Leader-sama…I want a word with you later" Levina scowls before shuffling around in the bush and grabbing their attention for a moment, forgetting her expression still plastered on her face.

Levina shakes her head in disbelief before fading away and reappearing on the water beside the Akatsuki, a deep and fumigated scowl aimed towards them; she tries to hide it to seem innocent to having watched them in the first place.

Levina drops her defensive stance and looks at everyone around her urgently acting rather perplexed.

"Kisame-senpai, Itachi-senpai…?" Levina questions; her head turning to the others.

"Kakashi-senpai, Gai-senpai?" both Itachi and Kisame thump her in the head rather annoyed, she flinches in surprise then mutters to her self and cowering down into her cloak collar.

"don't hug my little brother so lovingly" Itachi scowls as Levina rubs the brand new bumps and whimpers, her eyes shoot to Kisame.

"I under stand why he hit me but why did you?" Levina stammers closing one eye and rubbing the bruise more delicately.

"…drop it…" Kisame mutters making Levina confused 'but he just hit me…' she thinks to her self then looks around at the Hidden leaf ninja with a heavy hearted sigh.

"guess I've been rated out by these two -idiots-" Levina hisses with poison of every word as her evils stay directly upon Kisame, she drops her train of thought and sticks her head further into her black hood.

"guess there's no helping it now" Levina grumbles as Gai steps forward rather dumbly towards the woman.

"you owe me a fight Kitten-san!" Gai yells loudly to Levina; Kisame grips his sword tighter in frustration at the nickname.

Levina looks at him through the covering of her veil and summons a couple butterflies to her side, Gai standing rather bored looking.

"I want a real fight, drop your heavy weights kitten-san!" Gai shouts childishly shooing Kakashi away from the water and back onto the canals district concrete, Levina's head dropping and then turning to Itachi and Kisame.

"I suggest you both move away from the water as well" Levina motions using a large amount of butterflies to sweep them up from the water

"impressive! All right! Go! Yeah!" Gai yells eagerly at Levina as she drops all of her stuff onto the butterflies along with her cloak.

"and the weights don't forget the weights!" Gai yells loudly again making her rather frustrated, each weight it thrown onto the ground by the canal instead of the butterflies as they create large dents and smoke clouds even from being dropped from such a low height.

"how heavy are those things?!" Kisame yelps now floating above and watching everything from the sky, Levina rubs her body where all the weights where and grumbles to her self.

"not that heavy" Levina smiles still masked and now standing in front of Gai who has removed his own weights, he eagerly bounces on the spot waiting.

"alright fuzzy brow's come get some" Levina purrs as Gai darts like a bullet at her, she disappears as well and reapers in front of him. With the kick a large thundering noise is heard from both of them, more and more steady thundering and pounding cracks sound from both of the fighters. Both moving almost too fast to be seen making all Akatsuki watching spit their drinks and drop jaws. Gai and Levina stop without a breath out of place and slide away from each other to the sound of a loud clap between them.

"you've gotten good Kitten-san, but lets crank up the battle…let loose the tiger in you" Gai cheerily smiles as Levina's eyes glow green and hypnotising, a fanged grin is zoomed in on by the camera and the fangs keep growing longer. Two long tails grows out and ears pop up and out of her head along with long claws, Gai stares in awe along with shock on everyone else.

"you're getting too big for Kitten-san aren't you? Nekomata, Two tailed demon of the cat!" Gai jeers preparing him self for her next attack, Levina scowls and twitches her ears.

"you sssshould show ssssome fearrr of me, Gai-sssenpai" Levina snarls in a crooked voice as she runs towards him once again and starts to clash the thunder back into the air

"Levina-san…"Kisame mutters under his breath watching her, Gai gets past her defence and kicks her flying across the water with a earth shattering bang.

[without a soul….your spirit is sleeping somewhere cold] the voice from before is back again, taunting the demon side of Levina softly.

"thisss voice**….**" Levina softly speaks getting back up and rubbing her ribcage where Gai had kicked her, he stops for a moment rather confused by her sudden change in thought.

[you are the life among the dead] the voice seems louder this time as if getting closer to her mind and ears but staying so far.

[without a thought, without a voice, without a soul] the voice becomes louder as Levina kneels on the water and hisses softly to her self, anger starting to boil up inside her as she tries to compress the voices beginning to echo. Gai stares rather annoyed at her sudden stop during their hard core battle, notching she shakes it off and starts fighting him again only to find it fuelling the voice's calling.

[lies about a world that never was and never will be] Levina bickers with the voice inside her mind while kicking, punching, clawing and biting at Gai oblivious to the loud sounds their high powered hitting was giving off. It had attracted the unwanted attention of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Lee, running to Kakashi they watch the fast moving forms on the water unsure of what to make them out as. Naruto watches in awe as everyone else has their ears covered from the loud booms and other sonic sounds being emitted.

"you shouldn't be here" Kakashi yells over the noise but it was too late, Sasuke had noticed his older brother and was now scowling.

"brother…" Sasuke snarls now having eye contact with the older Uchiha, the battle on the water stops as the demonic Levina had been fighting the stronger evils boiling up inside her; the voices seem to have escaped and where now controlling her voice.

"**no flaws when you're pretending**" the demonic voice growls loudly as she starts to shakily squat to the water and glare angrily at Gai who is confused and wide eyed with everyone else.

"**without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself. Lost in your own lie?**" the voices seemed to be aggressively being turned on her self as her burning claws dig into the water and her eyes become more enticed in blood lust.

"**I can't hold on to me, here in this darkness I know myself. In the end I guess I had to fall**" Levina slowly spits out with full venom dripping from every word sending shivers down everyone's spines, Kakashi shoves the 4 away quickly.

"you can't stay here, its too dangerous. Go" Kakashi motions shoving harder to the 4 students fighting back to stay, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee disobey and run onto the water beside Gai.

Levina cocking her head up slowly to look at them now wanting to defend Gai from the raging beast, her entire body shifts up and throws backwards as if she was once a lifeless and stiff doll being pulled to life this very second.

"**I'm going to let it go**" Levina's bag shifts and rips as the orb is thrown out and over the edge, plundering down and lingering above Levina's out stretched arms.

Rays of light burst from the orb and enter the mouth of the hungering cat demon, strange symbols form around her body and spiral dramatically; imprinting onto her skin like scolding fire. Levina's cat form seems to fade along with the light and marks upon her body, the orb drops and goes under water where as her body drops to the water and lies there lifeless. Butterflies fly around her and pull her up away from them and links to Itachi and Kisame's little flying rafter along with her things that where left to the side, Kisame holds the lifeless woman in his arms and stares at her sleeping helplessly. Wrapping his own cloak around her he sits petting her hair softly, Itachi watching where they are going. Kisame puts her down on his bed and stares at her with a worried expression, Itachi calls him as they had to document their mission.

Levina opens her eyes slowly almost blinding by the lamp light she was facing, something warm lies close to her body keeping it warm in the freezing room. Making a disgruntled groan she turns over to find Kisame's head lying on the bed where as the rest of his body is on the floor, her hand rises and runs through his hair gently. "warm…" Levina softly mutters snuggling back down with her nose in his blue hair and a hand on the back of his head, sleepiness consumes her once again. Again she found her self awoken several times but went back to sleep again almost instantly, Kisame by her side most of the time when he wasn't she curled up in the middle of his bed and waited not wanting to sleep until she heard the latch on the door open and close then warmth starting to coil around her. Kisame didn't appear that time making Levina rather shifty, the truth was that the Akatsuki where still watching her through the camera and had stopped Kisame to get her to move; it worked.

"hungry…." Levina mutters sitting up and rubbing her eyes while sniffing the air and looks around the dull room, her skin shuddering to the sudden cool touch of air to her body when the covers slide down.

"something's burning…" Levina grumbles as her green eyes pierce the shadows of the door and sniffs again, her bare feet pad along the wooden floor to the door. The woman's head pokes out of the door and looks around making sure no ones around before stepping out, in the kitchen she rustles through the cupboards until her head and shoulders are stuck inside. Pulling out swiftly with a frustrated mutter before looking through the fridge.

"feel like eating some fish…hmm" Levina squints her brow and looks at her hand quivering softly, putting it to her face she does a small wave watching it shake; she hears foot steps and looks around quickly before ducking down behind the counter. Hidan's voice can be heard along with large clumps of what sounds like bags, Levina sniffing the air and glinting her eyes to the find.

"why did you buy that? Kakuzu's gonna flip, un" Deidara mutters clumping more bags down and leaving with the albino out the door again, Levina looks over the counter before shifting through the bags. Nothing in the bag took her fancy until she stares hoarsely at the bag, her cat ears prop up as she stares at it with a twitching lip. Minutes later she sits hunched with her back turned and eating something as the door swings open and foot steps come in then stop abruptly.

"it woke up…" Kakuzu speaks to Levina's back but she doesn't turn around; rather she freeze's, bag's rustling behind her then stop. She knew eyes where burning into her back.

"Levina-san…are you okay? Un" Deidara questions trying to see over her shoulder but she shifts quickly from his line of sight, the group now rather curious to what she is hiding.

"Levina-san what are you eating?" Kisame speaks up with worry and curiousty in his voice, Hidan rustles the bags then starts to snigger and gasp.

"I &*(£ing knew it! I &^*(ing told you she would eat it!" Hidan yells loudly in fool pride as the men look at him with confused faces.

"eat what??" Kisame scowls giving up at his failed attempt to see what the apparent Neko is eating, Hidan laughing louder; Deidara realises and becomes a pale green.

"oh god I think I'm going to be sick, un" Deidara whimpers running out of the door as fast as possible, everyone looks around perplexed getting irritated.

"Levina-san's eating ^&**ing cat food!" Hidan gasps through laughter as the group grow silent, Kisame shakes his head then looks at Levina still hunched and eating.

"don't be stupid she--- GAHH" Kisame startles to the cat like women turning with a spoon in her mouth and the tin in the other hand, even the strongest stomached of the team can't hold their churning bowls. Pein and others staring in horror as the clear logo of the tin stating 'Whiskas' Levina's ears switch as she spoons some more and stuffs it in her gob looking rather happy, Konan grabs her mouth and can't help but look away then back again; Hidan enjoying every minute of this. A tail wriggles up from the table as Levina laps up what she can get from the tin, in a chuck it hit's the wall and into the bucket before her head turns to look at the group in the kitchen with her.

"…..if its any constellation it tasted good" she purrs softly licking her bottom lip then scratching her ears softly, the group still looking queasy from the scene.

"so did I miss anything while I was asleep?" Levina asks giving a short stretch then looking down at her PJ's, an eyebrow rising.

"and u-hm who redressed me?" her nose twitches then her eyes look around the group with burning emerald's piercing everyone else's rather dull eyes.

"you didn't miss much, and you dressed your self…I'm not surprised you don't remember though" Itachi slowly starts not as calm as he would usually be, Levina's eyes widen at something in her mind.

"oh god…I went to far…did anyone get hurt?" Levina abruptly looks around in a panic until Kisame uses his large hands to keep the fidgeting woman from bouncing off her feet.

"luckily no…you said some stupid things then passed out…you made some noise while hitting that Gai dude though, un" Deidara blurts out doing a couple of her moves in the empty space beside him, Levina sighs with relief. Back in Kisame's room she sat on the bed beside Kisame rustling through her bag then grumbling irritated.

"where's the orb?" Levina mutters with Kisame leaning closer than usual to her body, she didn't mind the closeness though.

"it did some flashing light tricks then broke and fell into the water of the river back in the Hidden Leaf village" Kisame bluntly whispers into her ear with a soft huff sending shivers down her spine. Levina's tail slides along his back unintentionally making him twitch then relax, her entire body presses against him in a single motion making Kisame brighten.

"w-what are…" Kisame stutters before his eyes widen to Levina's lips pressed against his own, they only touch for a split second before she pulls away with a smirk. Without putting thought into it the Akatsuki shark pulls her back in for a passionate kiss that lasts until they pull away to breath.

"you taste like cat food" Kisame whispers in a husk voice while Levina smiles softly to her self.

"you look like cat food" the smaller woman's arms linger around his neck with her eyes softening at his glance. Kisame's eyes squint for a split second with a questioning glare as she runs off out the door with her hand covering her mouth urgently.


End file.
